leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emerald's Dusclops
| type1=Ghost | media=special | catchepnum=PS317| catchepname=Sneaky Like Shedinja| prevonum=356 | epnum=PS308 | epname=As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia | current=With Emerald | va=no | }} Emerald's Dusclops (Japanese: エメラルドのサマヨール Emerald's Samayouru) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and his third overall. He is level 61 and his Characteristic is "often lost in thought." History As a wild Pokémon first appeared in As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia, where he was a wild Pokémon in the Battle Pike that had to fight. Dusclops teamed up with a to inflict status moves on Emerald's team. Emerald was prepared for this however, and had his Pokémon shake off the statuses and defeated them. After Emerald finished his challenge at the Battle Pike he headed back through the rooms and calmed down the rampaging Pokémon, one of them being Dusclops, who was from Mt. Pyre. Dusclops reappeared in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle where it was revealed that he followed Emerald alongside a to join Emerald's team. Both of them proceed to help fend off the in Artisan Cave to help Emerald capture . They later defend Emerald from an attack from Guile Hideout, which impressed Emerald enough to let them join him. With Emerald In Sneaky Like Shedinja, Dusclops battled as Emerald's second Pokémon in his battle against . Emerald had Dusclops use on , which gave him good marks on his scores in skill as well as mind and body. Dusclops was easily able to handle Heracross's attack due to moves having no effect on types. Due to this Heracross was unable to score enough points, giving Dusclops the win with a score of five to two. For her second Pokémon, Greta sent out , which had an advantage over Dusclops. Umbreon attacked with a powerful , knocking Dusclops off balance. Emerald attempted to counterattack with Dusclops's , but Umbreon easily dodged it and confused Dusclops with , giving Umbreon the win with a score of five to one. Due to Dusclops weakening Umbreon, Sudowoodo was able to finish it off with one , giving Emerald the win with a score of two to five. During the Battle Dome challenge in Verily Vanquishing Vileplume II, Dusclops fought against a and easily defeated it with , which Emerald taught to him with Battle Points. Dusclops also fought during his fight against and his Rara. The battle starts with Rara using to put Dusclops to sleep. He breaks free of the attack and attacks with a barrage of s. Surprised that Rara is still standing, Emerald has Dusclops use Fire Punch, which gives Rara a burn. Although Emerald thought that would help him win, Rara's Ability activates, giving Dusclops the burn as well. On top of Rara using to keep Dusclops from using Shadow Ball, both Pokémon faint from the burn, resulting in a tie. Dusclops was not used during his fight against due to Emerald believing he did not need his regular team to win. After losing to Tucker, Emerald challenged the Battle Palace in Standing in the Way with Starmie. When Emerald learns that Guile Hideout had captured Jirachi, Emerald left , Sudowoodo, and Dusclops to battle by themselves while he went to face Guile. Later, returns Emerald's Pokémon, along with the Spirits Symbol they had won in the battle. In The Final Battle VI, Dusclops joins the rest of Emerald's team in an attempt to attack Guile Hideout. Guile easily fights them off and begins attacking them, which forces Emerald to realize he truly cares about Pokémon. Seeing the change in his heart Jirachi grants his wish to free the Pokédex holders from petrification. Soon after he was used to help stop Guile Hideout from escaping. In Omega Alpha Adventure 8, Dusclops battled alongside Sudowoodo to try and hold off Zinnia from stealing the dimensional shifter. In Omega Alpha Adventure 11, Dusclops battled against Blaise's . Personality and characteristics In Dusclops first appearance, he was a rampaging Pokémon that would attack on sight. After used his E-Shooter to calm him down he became attached to Emerald and followed him until he joined his team. He cares deeply for his Trainer, and once attempted to suck Emerald into a black hole to have him all to himself. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Psychic|2=Will O Wisp}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Blizzard|1=Psychic|2=Will-O-Wisp}}|image2=Emerald Dusclops mod 3}}|0=Fire Punch|1=Shadow Ball|2=Shadow Punch}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}|0=Fire Punch|1=Shadow Ball|2=Shadow Punch}}}} Trivia * Dusclops is the first Pokémon to be officially owned by a main character in the Pokémon Adventures manga. * Dusclops is the only Pokémon belonging to Emerald that has not reached his final form. Related articles Dusclops Category:Male characters (Pokémon)